One of the characteristics of a jewelry device, other than its esthetic qualities, is to draw attention to itself which usually flatters the woman who wears it.
The quality and size of a solitaire are evident and costly proofs of the splendor of a diamond.
Accordingly, it is not surprising there have been studies that effectively demonstrate that a wearable jewelry device has become a decorative element. In order to accomplish this, prior art jewelry devices have been created that produce either light or fragrance.
Patent LOUCHAVESKY FR A 2 695 992 produces a lighting device destined for both interior decoration and for clothing. A bulb placed within a reflector concentrates light onto a fiber optic bundle.
WIPO Publication JANKO WO 88/01360 is a lighted device for clothing or wearable decorations. The lighting device is mounted on a extendable band attached to the garment. It is made up of a battery, a switch, electric conductors and electroluminescent diodes which selectively activate the lighting device.
Patent HUET FR A 2 581 499 shows an apparatus allowing a variation of light intensity by means of sound. There is a microphone, an amplification system and a light system which is especially designed to decorate clothing.
WIPO Publication WESTMOLAND WO 94/18495 shows an illuminated jewelry device. It comprises a body with two plate elements between which are sandwiched a battery and a light source connected electrically between the plate elements. A circuit element controls the light characteristics.
Patent JAKOBOVIC KRUNO FR A2 585 451 pertains to an ornamental device comprising at least one mechanism to emit light. The lighting apparatus consists of two diodes measuring light intensity, connected by a wire to an electronic module contained inside a case. The diodes emit light signals, modulated by a sound signal captured by a microphone.
Patent VIGNAUD FR 2 762 759 discloses as a jewelry device capable of diffusing a scent. A jewelry device is equipped with an ornamental element, comprised of “touch to release the scent” type of paper, which can absorb perfume.
Patent DI PATARCHI EP 9983017205 describes a jewelry device which contains a particular quantity of the scent inside a base from which it is possible to progressively diffuse the fragrance.
Thus, prior to the present invention, the two characteristics of light and fragrance have not been combined in the same device, and therefore, the present invention is directed to improving the prior art by providing a wide range of different possible combinations of those two features.